1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system configured to display at a time a plurality of image data selected from a plurality of image data memorized in a memory device in accordance with a predetermined condition.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been widely used a digital camera including an image pickup device such as a CCD (charge coupled device) configured to image a subject and convert a subject image imaged on the CCD into digital image data, and a record medium such as a memory card or the like configured to record the digital image data. A digital camera having high functionality and high performance has been developed. In the digital camera, there is known a technology having a structure in which not only image data of a still image, but also a still image with audio data, audio data, moving image data and so on can be recorded in a record medium such as a memory card or the like and these data are recorded in the same record medium in a mode selection selectively.
On the other hand, the number of file capable of recording in the record medium increases with a large capacity of the record medium, and therefore a great deal of troubles to select a file requested by a user from a great number of files are required.
A conventional photographic device such as a digital camera is configured to reproduce and display a plurality of image data, reproduce and display the image data sequentially by coma feed/coma return function when the image data are searched and confirmed, and search and confirm desired image data. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-18044, a thumbnail image is enlarged and the enlarged thumbnail image is reproduced in accordance with a state of a command button for image reproduction, in a continuous reproduction mode. On the other hand, an original image is reproduced in a usual reproduction mode.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-18044 as mentioned, if the image data are continuously reproduced, although update frequency of the reproduced image can be reduced, there is a problem that complex work to search desired image data is required as the number of image data capable of displaying increases, because only one image can be displayed on one screen if the image data are searched.